eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Super Sireyna
Super Sireyna (formerly stylized as ''Super SiReyna) is a beauty pageant for trans women. The competitors flaunt their beauty, talent, and intelligence. They show their prowess in the talent portion and the question-and-answer portion of the competition. The pageant is regarded as a breakthrough concept as it was considered the first transgender beauty pageant on a successful national Philippine television after its launch in 1995. The title of the segment is a portmanteau of the two Filipino words "sirena" (mermaid) and "reyna" (queen). In 2014, the segment was relaunched as alongside a new international competition, Super Sireyna Worldwide. ''The winner of ''Super Sireyna ''advanced to the international pageant to compete against delegates of other countries. Both competitions are produced and presented by ''Eat Bulaga!. Super Sireyna 1995 ''Super Sireyna 1995 is the first-ever edition of the beauty pageant. Lea Moreno, the "Phoebe Cates" look-alike of Sta. Ana, Manila, was crowned as the first-ever grand winner of ''Super Sireyna. She impressed the judges with her hula dancing talent. Christopher Cruz bagged the title of first runner-up. Boy Abunda, Ruffa Gutierrez, Gloria Diaz, and Melanie Marquez were the judges of the competition. Super Sireyna 1996 ''Super Sireyna 1996''' is the second edition of the pageant. Carmi David was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition. Runners-up were Gilliane Sytangco, Pops Flores, Janet Maristela and Pops Flores. Other grand finalists include Jorel Ana Dy (aka Anjanette Abayari), Jenny Giteayon (Monica Herrera), Jenny Samson (Rita Avila), and Ma. Paula Maristela (Charlene Gonzalez). ''Super Sireyna 1998 ''Super Sireyna 1998 is the third edition of the pageant. Benny Mariano was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition. Runners-up were Yanyan Bautista and Sandy Mae Montecarlo. The criteria for judging were as follows: Talent (30%), Personality (30%), Intelligence (30%), and Audience Appeal (10%). Completing the Super 7 were Michelle Dela Cruz (aka Michelle Aldana), Patricia Montecarlo (Michelle Van Eimeren), Gyron Pereyra (Lucy Torres), Samuel Dodson (Tetchie Agbayani), ''Super Sireyna 2007 ''Super Sireyna 2007 is the fourth edition of the pageant. Rain Marie Madrigal of Cebu City was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition, receiving ₱50,000. Jamby Garcia of Quezon City was declared as first runner-up, while Aya Garcia of Quezon City bagged the title of second runner-up. ''Super Sireyna 2013 ''Super Sireyna 2013 ''concluded on 27 July 2013. It is the fifth edition of the transgender pageant. The grand finals was held at Resorts World Manila. Wilcard Francine Garcia was crowned as the grand winner of Super Sireyna 2013, receiving ₱300,000 (half of which was shared to the winner's chosen cause). Her official title was Super Sireyna Queen of Queens. No runner-up titles were given to the other grand finalists. Several special awards were instead handed out to them. Super Sireyna 2014 ''Super Sireyna 2014 ''premiered on April 2014 and concluded on 21 June 2014. It'' is the sixth edition of the transgender pageant. Unlike prior editions, the winner of the 2014 edition represented the Philippines in an international pageant also hosted by ''Eat Bulaga!. Trixie Maristela competed for the ultimate crown against delegates of other countries from around the world. She ended as first runner-up in Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014. No runner-up titles were given to the other grand finalists. Several special awards were instead handed out to them. Super Sireyna 2018 The [[Super Sireyna 2018|'''2018 edition of ''Super Sireyna]]'' began on 16 February 2018 and concluded on 21 April 2018. It is the seventh edition of the beauty pageant. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the "Liza Soberano" of Ologapo City, was crowned as ''Super Sireyna Philippines 2018, winning over the other six candidates. She received the crown, a house-and-lot and ₱300,000 in cash prize. She also represented the Philippines in the ''Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 ''international beauty pageant, where she vied for the ultimate crown and won against the other delegates of other countries. Justin Mascariñas of Agusan del Norte bagged the title of first runner-up, while Angel Montenegro of Davao City was awarded the title of second runner-up. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Super Sireyna Category:2018 Segments Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Recurring Segments